An electrocardiograph is a diagnostic instrument widely used in the medical field. Electric pulses generated by an individual's heart are transformed by the electrocardiograph to a recording on paper or a monitor screen to obtain an electrocardiogram, commonly referred to as an ECG. Trained medical personnel are able to interpret the ECG and detect any abnormality in the individual's heart.
Obtaining an ECG from a patient is a standard procedure used in most routine physical examinations. Emergency medical personnel, e.g. paramedics also are often called upon to obtain an ECG from an individual who has experienced chest pains. It is necessary for the medical personnel to quickly perform the test and follow standard emergency procedures depending on the test results. In some instances, the results in the form of the ECG are transmitted by cellular telemetry to a trained physician. The physician uses the test results to instruct the medical personnel on emergency procedures to be undertaken immediately or possibly to alert hospital personnel to prepare for an incoming patient. Prehospital thrombolytic screening by emergency medical personnel is well recognized in the medical field as an invaluable aid to saving lives.
It is imperative that electrodes which are placed on the patient as a part of obtaining an ECG be properly positioned. Mispositioned electrodes can alter ECG tracings and lead to possible errors in a diagnosis. Current procedures in most locales require that twelve electrodes be properly positioned at various locations on the patient. Positioning of the twelve electrodes by the technician in the physician's office is time consuming, but with patience can be correctly done. The emergency medical personnel who are working under more stressful conditions, however, have a much more difficult time in quickly and precisely positioning the individual electrodes.
There have been attempts by others to develop an article which acts as a aid in quickly and precisely positioning electrodes on a patient as part of an electrocardiographic test. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,854,323 and 5,341,806 disclose electrode strips which are flexed to follow the patient's chest contour and seemingly to position each electrode in the proper anatomical location. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,224,479 and 5,445,149 disclose harness-type devices which strap onto the patient's chest. Associated electrodes are said to be properly positioned. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,121,575, 4,498,480 and 4,593,698 disclose articles which are intended to properly position six electrodes on the patient's chest. Means are provided to fine adjust the precise locations of the six electrodes. It is apparent, though, that quick and reliable electrode positionings are not easily accomplished with the known articles, especially by emergency medical personnel who must work under stressful conditions.
In accord with a demonstrated need, there has been developed a precordial overlay for use primarily by emergency medical personnel to aid them in quickly and precisely positioning electrodes on a patient as part of obtaining an ECG. The overlay is economical to produce, is easy to use and is effective for its intended function.